Emotionless
by Ophilia LeNoir
Summary: Shesshoumaru reflects on the uselessness of emotions.


Emotionless

By: Ophilia LeNoir

Disclaimer: I do not own /Inuyasha/. I defiantly don't own Sesshoumaru. If I did, I would borrow his boa.

To display emotion is to display weakness. These inferior mortals seem to value this weakness. I would attribute my half-breed half-brother's reckless display of emotion to his weak human mother if it had not seemed that my father, the Great Dog Demon Inutashio, had also favored these… Emotions. What does a demon need with Love? Male and Female need not love. Love is not what creates offspring. Child and Parent need not love. This Sesshoumaru need not the love of that father. I only regret that I had not the chance to defeat my father in battle. Unfortunately he met his untimely demise for the sake of the hanyou and his inferior mother.

My pathetic brother has acquired these less desirable traits from our father. He keeps himself surrounded by those miserable humans. He seems to have taken that miko as his mate, even though he has not yet marked her. It is obvious that he has the emotion called affection for her and she for him. Why he allows those other humans to stay with him is beyond the comprehension of this Sesshoumaru. Perhaps he wishes to make himself appear stronger- something that would never be if he kept his company with other demons. Assuming, of course that other demons would allow him to accompany them. This Sesshoumaru would never allow that pitiful hanyou to travel in my company. I have not use for one as brash as he, nor for his outburst of Emotion. I, who have schooled myself so carefully in self-discipline.

Yet I have the occasional cause for wonder at myself. I detest humans and mortals. I loathe these Emotions, yet I allow the girl, Rin to stay by my side. Why? Why do I do something so against my nature? It is against everything I have ever believed in, everything I have said, every action I have taken. It is no wonder Jaken questions me, the fool. Jaken himself is an unorthodox choice for a travel companion for one such as I. He is verbose and his Emotions control him, though he tries to deny such things. He believes himself to be as disciplined as I, but he is not. He lacks the introspection necessary. He also complains much to frequently, particularly about Rin.

Rin is the most unfathomable of my choice traveling companions. Jaken and Ah-Un are demons at least. Rin is human. She is mortal and therefore inferior. I saved her life as an experiment, a test for my Tenseaga. If this is all, why do I allow her to stay with me? Am I not as Emotionless as I thought? Do I possess the weakness I have condemned for so long? Would I care if Rin should…would I be distressed if she were to-leave me? By choice or by… Can I not even think it? She is a human! She is of no consequence. If she were to…die…

She is a child. A child that I saved. She has no home. No mother or father.

She follows me as her surrogate parent; even though I lack the emotion human children seem to thrive on. I let her stay. I stop when she needs food. I leave her in Jaken's care… or rather; I leave Jaken in her care- she is probably the more capable of the two. She will never be as strong as a demon, but I can teach her to defend herself. I can find her a mate when she is grown. And until then, I will protect her. It will not be long. I am already centuries old. She is but a few years. Her time is not even a drop of water in the sea compared to mine. I will protect her though. It will sorrow me when she is no longer by my side.

Is this Emotion? Is this affection? I have never felt it. I was never taught how to feel emotions or what they felt like. I suppose, whatever I feel, it is for myself alone. Anything Inwardly felt will not be outwardly displayed. I will care for Rin as I know how to care for her. My Emotions will not rule me as they rule my half-brother or Jaken, although I suppose even one such as I must bear them.

Fin

I hope you all liked this. I'm not sure how this was, it is my first Inuyasha fic and I am not sure how well I portrayed Sesshoumaru. I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism.


End file.
